1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a formulation for creating an emulsion for cosmetic and other purposes that is made without the use of chemical emulsifiers and without the use of heating to create the emulsion. In particular, this invention relates to an emulsion of bio-minerals that is created using unique process steps that allows the combination of ingredients to be emulsified in a cold, chemical-free environment to create a product that is more stable, and requires less energy and time to prepare.
2. The Prior Art
Prior to this invention, chemical emulsions were the primary way of developing an emulsion. Chemical emulsions require heating that may affect the efficacy of active ingredients and require energy to heat the formulation. They require the use of chemical emulsifiers that may be damaging for the skin, especially the lipidic film amongst other currently known and researched skin afflictions. Chemical emulsions may also cause irritation to sensitive skin or after repeated use. Demand for natural and non-natural emulsifier-free emulsions is growing. The aging population and a growing segment of the overall population are seeking natural and non-natural emulsifier-free formulations for skin care applications.
French Patent Nos. FR2976503 and FR2952814 relate to complexes of organically modified phyllosilicates for generating cold opaque emulsions of oil in water type, for cosmetic use. The ingredients are used to create Pickering emulsions, without the use of heat. A Pickering emulsion is an emulsion that is stabilized by solid particles (for example colloidal silica) which adsorb onto the interface between the two phases. In an oil in water emulsion, a Pickering emulsion has solid components that surround each oil droplet and prevent separation of the two phases. Further examples of Pickering emulsions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,387,446.
While the solution in the French patents is an improvement, the resulting emulsions can be difficult to process, undesirably unstable, and can have an undesirable texture.